1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas generating compositions. More particularly this invention relates to gas generating compositions containing energetic high nitrogen content compounds. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to gas generating compositions containing high nitrogen content compounds such as ammonium 5-nitraminotetrazole, triaminoguanidinium 5-nitraminotetrazole, aminoguanidinium 5,5'-bitetrazole and guanidinium 5,5'-bitetrazole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional gas generants usually give off flammable (H.sub.2) and highly toxic gases (NO.sub.x, CO). Typical examples are ammonium nitrate with a cellulose acetate binder, ammonium nitrate rubber and double base gas generants. None of these are liquid castable.
The present invention provides gas generating compositions which are liquid castable in the manner of solid rocket propellants. Further, these compositions give off less flammable and toxic gases.